The invention relates to rescue line architecture in a display panel, and in particular, to rescue lines lying on the gap between two kinds of pixels.
FIG. 1a shows a conventional display panel. A source controller 104 is disposed above the pixel array 108, coupling to the pixel array 108 via a FPC 112. A gate controller 106 is disposed to the left of the pixel array 108, coupling to the pixel array 108 via a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 112. The source controller 104 drives corresponding pixels in the pixel array 108 via the plurality of source line 110. The display panel also comprises at least one rescue line 102, the rescue line 102 comprises a head end horizontally crossing the upper edge of pixel array 108, intersecting the source line 110 (not contacted), and a tail end passing through the FPC 112, the source controller 104, the amplifier 114, the pixel array 108, the FPC 112, the gate controller 106 and the lower edge of pixel array 108, again intersect with the plurality of source lines 110 without contact. FIG. 1b is a perspective drawing of the conventional display panel in FIG. 1a. The display panel comprises an isolation layer 107 between a first circuit layer 103 and a second circuit layer 105. The rescue line 102 is laid on the first circuit layer 103, and the plurality of source lines 110 are laid on second circuit layer 105, thus there is typically no contact therebetween.
When manufacturing the display panels, source line 110 are occasionally broken. The rescue line 102 is therefore coupled by contacting the intersection point with the corresponding source line 110 to maintain the circuit. The rescue line 102 can only be laid on the edge of the pixel array 108 because pixels in the pixel array 108 are tightly arranged, leaving insufficient room for rescue line layout. Thus, if the display panel is a double sided driving architecture, no room is left for rescue line 102 layouts.